A Tale of Two Heroes
by MegaPokeFan5
Summary: Unusual mix a characters. No not rivals, 3 guys that would never have met each other did. Ash meets up with Wes of Orre and Kellyn of Almia but with unusual circumstances. My first fic! Rated T on the safe side.


**Hey! this is my first ever fanfic! I know the drill. Edit: Yo! After demands, I will try to be updating this. I just left it there, but I can start it up again. I have changed a few things however, because I think differently than a year ago.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Pokemon, but everyone knows that!**

**Chapter 1: Of Course**

* * *

A twelve year old boy leans over the port side of a cruise ship head for Vermillion Port in Vermillion City.

"It seems like a nice day for a vacation. Soon I will get to Kanto for a good one," he whispers to himself. He notices an island in the distance, fairly small, but inhabitable. Little does he know that the people on that island will change his life.

* * *

"ASH YOU IDIOT! YOU BROUGHT US TO THE WRONG ISLAND!"

"Geez Misty, calm down. We'll just go back to the boat and..."

"BY THE TIME WE ACTUALLY GET THERE I'LL BE FORTY!" roared Misty.

Ash's bad sense of direction has once again gotten him and Misty lost.  
"Pika Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed and ran off.

"Pikachu, where are you going buddy?" Ash asked as he chased after the mouse with Misty behind him.

Ash walked into a clearing where a group of people were around Pikachu. Of course, I would HAVE to write all their names, but for anyone who is as dense as Ash here they are:

Brock, Max, May, Drew, Dawn and Paul were all there.

"Hey guys! It's Ash and Misty!" Max yelled sighting them. "Max, don't shout in other people's ears," scolded May.

Pikachu ran back up Ash and onto his usual spot. "Why are you all here?"

"They say this a great place for exotic berries, so I wanted to try them on my pokemon and see what happened," explained Brock.

"What about you, Paul?" wondered Ash. Paul just grunted and put his hands in his pockets.

May explained to Misty that all coordinators said the place was great for adapting to situations, like in contests. So that just left Max.

"May dragged me here, but I wouldn't go to evaluate her until she promissed me that I could spend a week training under Professor Oak!"

Ash made a quizical look at May, who shrugged. "He said one day wasn't enough."

Max interrupted before she could continue. "You asked me to evaluate and all we've done is had lunch."

"Oh, right. Drew, wanna face off?" May asked. Drew thought about this, not wanting to actually battle her. He was going to reply but...

Suddenly he was cut off by a nearby explosion.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" Dawn shouted.

They waited for another, but nothing came...until May noticed something strange. "Do trees normally fall when they are young and healthy?"

They all truned to see the trees falling apart, like something cutting them in half. And "Its coming this way!" Max shouted and ran out of the path.

The others thought this was a good idea. They had enough time to get out of the way before a man crashed through the bushes and into the tree across the clearing. A woman was running to him while a man stood in the path of destruction.

The man getting up against the tree wore goggles, had a white line across his face and over his nose, a blue trench coat, black pants and black boots. His hair was spiked up and there was a weird device on his arm.

He gently told the girl something inaudible and she stepped aside. She wore a blue vest with pink fur, a purple shirt, a necklace, a mini skirt and pink boots. Her hair was to her shoulders and in pigtails.

The last man had an evil look on his face and charged at the guy across the clearing, while helicopters swarmed overhead. He wore a torn red vest, black pants and black boots. He was bald and had a moustache.

He aimed his fist at the guy and punched...his partner across the rest of the island into the ocean. She had taken the blow. A look of grief came over the guys face. BOTH guys. It turned to anger faster on the target then on the attacker. He threw an uppercut at the man in the vest and sent him up.

The bald attacker reached up and clung onto a nearby copter as it flew away. Ash and co. were stunned at the events that had just happened. As they slowly approached the man he uttered a word that was important to their safety. "Run."

They all took off after him as the bombs were dropped.

The island shook as the heroes reached the shoreline. The man picked up his partner as he waded into the water and into a water jet. "Get into the sides!" he called to the others in his deep voice.

He didn't need to ask twice. They all piled into the sides as he took off at 124 knots. The "kids" in the back looked at the island to see it rip apart and sink.

No one said anything for a while until the man spoke.

"Hello, my name is Wes. I hope you like danger because that's what I just introduced your lives to it."

* * *

Well, there you have it! Please review. Edit: Also, with these changes in mind (some very small, some drastic,) do you still want me to continue?


End file.
